death_shall_not_take_usfandomcom-20200213-history
Beastmaster
Beastmaster The world is full of uncanny creatures. Feral beasts, plants that feast on flesh, flighty elementals and stranger things still - altogether more than enough to drive most to push back against the wilderness with all their might. But a few souls, through some strange mercy or fascination, push themselves to seek another way. Known as beastmasters, these charming musicians beguile their foes, behemoths dancing to the strumming of their chords. Monster Charmer For a beastmaster, every fire-belching lizard or three-headed hound of hell is just a friend they haven't met yet. Beginning at 8th level, so long as you have an instrument equipped in your main or off hand, you can expend one use of your bardic inspiration as a bonus action to attempt to charm a monster within 30'. Doing so allows you to make a performance check opposed by the target's insight check. If you win this opposed roll, the monster is charmed by you for up to one minute. Maintaining this effect requires concentration, and the charmed monster can make a wisdom saving throw at the end of each of its turns and any time it takes damage from you or one of your allies in order to attempt to break the charm effect. This ability does not work on creatures of the humanoid or BOSS monster families. All saving throws related to this effect are made against your bard spell DC. In addition, while you have a creature charmed, you can use any of the following effects. *Ballad of Authority: As an action, you can force one creature you have charmed to move up to its speed and use one of its actions, with relevant targets and choices decided by you. This cannot be used to make the creature consume actions with limited uses, nor can it be used to confer special knowledge of what abilities it might possess - you must use your existing knowledge to determine which command to use. This movement provokes opportunity attacks, but the damage sustained from them is still capable of breaking your charm effect if the creature succeeds on its save. *Lullaby: As an action, you can force one creature you have charmed to make a wisdom saving throw or fall into a peaceful slumber. If it fails, the creature ceases to be charmed by you, and falls unconcious for one minute. If the slumbering creature takes any damage, or if it is shaken awake by another creature as an action, it is roused instantly. *Discordant Note: As an action, you can force one creature you have charmed to take Xd8 psychic damage, where X is your bard level. A successful wisdom save halves this damage. Regardless of the success of the save, using this effect breaks the charm effect on your target automatically and renders it immune to your Monster Charmer ability for 24 hours. *Soothing Song: As a bonus action, you can cause a creature you have charmed with your monster charmer ability to be charmed by one of your allies as well. This lasts for the duration of the original charm effect, and is broken with the same wisdom save or loss of concentration. Song of Summons Even across great distances, a beastmaster can call on the echoes of their friends for aid. Beginning at 13th level, you can compose songs to call upon the power of the monstrous friends you make during your adventures. If a creature is charmed by you and at least half of your allies, and there are no other hostile creatures still active in the combat, you can use your action to send the creature peacefully on its way and be filled with inspiration for a song that captures the spirit of its being. You can know a number of these songs at any given time equal to your charisma modifier - learning a new song of summons requires forgetting an old one, if that limit has already been reaching. Beginning a song of summons is a bonus action that consumes a use of bardic inspiration, and requires concentration to maintain, to a maximum of one minute of duration. While the song is being played, you can use your action to summon a spectral image of the appropriate creature, which uses an action of your choice before fading away. This action resolves exactly as if the actual creature had manifested and used the action in question itself, and is subject to the same restriction against using limited actions as your Ballad of Authority. At the DM's discretion, some creatures may not yield a song of summons when pacified, and some may be immune to pacification altogether. Friend to All Things Such is the grace and openness of a true master of beasts that the creatures of the world trust them almost on instinct. Beginning at 18th level, whenever you encounter a creature that would be susceptible to your monster charmer ability, that creature must succeed on an saving throw against your bard spell DC or be charmed by you immediately. Should hostilities be initiated, this charm can decay in the same way as your monster charmer ability, but does not require concentration. Otherwise, this effect lasts for the duration of your interaction with a creature. A successful save against this ability renders a creature immune to it for 24 hours.